Speed Limits
by LilyDoll9
Summary: Bella loves speed, it makes her feel comfortable, so she is driving fast as always until someone disturbs her, who the hell is questioning her driving skills? ONE SHOT


_**I just had this idea and thought it would be fun, its really short but I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

BPOV

Ugh.

Good morning sunshine? stupid sunshine, I can't stand the sun in my face so early, damn.

I got out of bed when the sun was just too much for my eyes to handle, even with them closed, all I could see was red...

I slowly walked through my room stumbling with every few steps, This place is such a mess. I was even more angry when I opened the fridge and I found nothing to eat. This week had resulted to be like living in hell, too much work, too many drinks and too little sex, awesome, just exactly what I had always wanted my life to be when I left Forks, yeah right.

I went outside and got into my baby, the only one that could possibly make my day, my beautiful Lotus Elite. "Good morning love" I whispered as I started the engine, the sound calming me further. I stepped on the gas pedal as far as it went, I was so hungry that I would defy all of the traffic laws just to get to my favorite pancakes place, I know pancakes with chocolate chips sounded so childish for a twenty-five year old professional, but I still loved then , they took me back to my happy place when I was nine and my biggest problem was getting rid of Alice when she wanted to play dress up.

I had sank in my thoughts when I realized another car by my right side, that was weird, no one could compete with my speeding limits, no one dared, people just normally gets too afraid of trouble, luckily, I have never even gotten a ticket.

I pushed the gas pedal so I would leave behind the poor sucker that dreamed on keeping up with me. I looked on the rear view mirror and laughed when I could no longer see the car, I relaxed in my seat and suddenly right in fron of me there was the car again. "Oh no, you didn't" I murmured and went even faster. I turned on my stereo as high as it went, as it went on with my mood the last thing I need is some asshole trying to teach me a lesson about fast driving. "Fuck off idiot cause I never lose" and then I went for it, I just gave my everything and yeah, I did it, the loser was lost way back. I was starting to relax again when I heard something that made me lose control... the radio...

"Good morning awesome listeners, thanks for staying tuned this beautiful twenty-first of july morning!"

Holly crap, how could I have forgotten? shit! I hit the breaks so suddenly that I don't even know how I ended up in the side of the road as I grabbed my phone and started dialing her number.

"Hey this is Renée, I'm currently not available but leave your name and a message and I will call you back as soon as I can"

Good, she's still asleep, she would have killed me if my phone call wasn't the first one she got, I had an excuse now.

"Hey mom this is me, just calling to wish you a happy birthday, I tried to call earlier but I guess you must be tired cause you haven't been answering your calls, Talk to you later, kay?" and I hung up letting out a big sigh and closed my eyes for a second as I let the seat support my head.

I was suddenly surprised with a slight knock on my window. "Shit!" "who the hell?" when I opened my eyes I was shocked with the image in front of me, there was this hot guy standing there, I started looking him over and over until the limit my car door provided me, he had a perfect body a mess of a hair and what looked like beautiful eyes but my tinted glass prevented me from actually knowing. He seemed a little impatient and then I caught a glimpse of a car parked by mine, a Lamborghini Estoque, a Four Door, Four Seat GT Sedan, 22 in frontt wheels and 23 inches back wheels, stunning, they aren't even on the market yet, this guy must be loaded because only one model has been made...

... Hey! he was the one who was racing me!

there was another knock on my window, this time he looked a little impatient, maybe worried.

I slowly opened my door and he started talking "Everything okay dud" he paused a second, as if analyzing what was going on, yeah, I know I'm fucking gorgeous "ah?" he said when he tried to compose himself. He was startled, but of course I was just wearing a very tight tank top with mini shorts and my beautiful high heel boots.

"Dudah? is that even a word?" I giggled at his strange expression.

"Sorry, I thought.. I just thought.." he trailed off and started to search for something as if he was expecting someone else inside my car.

"Where's the guy that was ridding this shit?" Yeah, guys are always this self centered.

"So a girl can't like a little speed 'dude'?" Yeah I stole his word. I opened the door widely and said "you're welcome to look around, but I hardly doubt that anyone can be hiding behind the car seats."

"So, you where really speeding up like that, awesome! I mean, I've never met any girl that would dare to do something like that."

I leaned my body on the car, exposing my every curve, oh yeah.. I still got it, cause he stopped breathing until he was almost becoming blue. I chuckled . "And I don't know anyone that would dare to dare me!"

"So you don't like competition do you?" he smiled as he _finally_ met my eyes.

"I _don't_ have any competition, and as I recall you where far behind me a few minute ago, I _always_ have it my way, I_ always_ win and I _always_ get what I want."

"So, what is it that you want miss..." he trailed off as if I was going to tell him my name.

"Miss None of your business for you, thanks, and what I want right now is breakfast, so bah-bye" I said smugly as I opened my door to get in again. He just stood there and let me go, what a disappointment, I hoped he would at least try something, but he just smiled and waved.

I had my breakfast but it wasn't the same, I was just thinking so hard, what had I done wrong? he obviously wanted me, didn't he? Why wouldn't he make his move? ugh! I hated that asshole, he was making me doubt my abilities.

I just went home right after I was done eating and found Alice putting everything in its place. "hah" I snorted "Wow! you're finally home! what? did Jasper finally gave you a break?"

"Bella, I know, you have every right to be mad at me for being such a bad friend and abandoning you, but I really need your help! Now start cleaning before its too late!"

"Too late for what?" I said as I started picking up my clothes and throwing them in my room, yeah I know, I'm such a mess, I complain about dressing but I have to change at least four times before I find the outfit I want and then I don't have enough time to pick up everything because I run late.

"Don't stop, we can talk and work!, look" ... but she didn't finish her sentence, the doorbell rang

"Alice, What the heck?"

"Bella just get the door and please try to gain some time so I can finish with this!"

"Fine, but you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"I know I know! It was just unexpected, I didn't even know!"

"Didn't even know what?"

Jeezz. I loved Alice as my best friend but she tended to be a little too mysterious. Seeing frustration in my face she just smiled and tried to run to stand with me by the door.

When it was wide open I nearly chocked when I saw a pair of butterscotch eyes fixed on mine.

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother. Edward this is Bella, the girl I told you about"

I was snapped out of that hypnotic trance and turned furiously towards Alice.

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry Bella, ah and Edward... I know you both hate it when I play matchmaker, but it just seemed right when I thought about you two, I mean.. I thought it would be nearly impossible, but I still had some hope, I mean you are perfect for each other" She took a moment to catch her breath, although everything she was saying was just so mixed up, she wasn't making any sense.

We both started to protest but she raised her hand and the look she gave us made us shut up inmediately, angry Alice was the last thing you would ever want to see.

"I know it sound crazy, but just give it a chance! Please do it for me!"

"NO Alice, you always have this ridiculous plans going on and I'm just done with them, so please just stop it!" She was used to getting away with it but this time she was going too far, for what I knew, her brother was a medical student in Europe.. Fucking Europe! There could never be a relationship with him and I doubt she was just planning that I had a one-night thing with him. No, that wasn't Alice, she probably had already made plans for our future and had picked out names for our babies.

"Fine, you guys are just so stubborn!" She ran to her bedroom and locked her door.

"How typical, she never grows up"

"Yeah I know" Edward said. I looked back at him and felt the strangest thing, I just wanted to jump over him, it was as if we had some strange kind of magnetic pull. He took a step towards me and stared into my eyes. I could see he was dying to get his hands on me, just as he had earlier in the car incident, but then he just stepped back as if holding back.

Alice's words hit me, I really felt that something was going on between us and I had just met him, it was as if this was all meant to be. 'hey you stupid.. remember! Europe!' yeah right, If I let myself fall for him I will get seriously hurt.

"So I heard you study in Europe, is it as great as everyone paints it?"

"Yeah its awesome but its not where I see myself in the future, that's why I came back, I just concluded my career and I'm hoping to be able to have my own practice here"

"That sounds great!" I sounded too excited and he chuckled lightly.

"It sure is. So I take it you like fast cars, right?"

"Damn right, and I see you have a particularly good looking fast car yourself"

"Yeah, I like driving fast and I gave it to myself as a graduation present" He laughed. Yeah of course I knew that his family had a LOT of money, after all, I lived with Alice, the 'spend all you can' girl.

"Well, cars are fine, but I'm more like a motorcycle kind of girl" I winked at him, remembering how I would love to have my motorcycle here with me. 'Hey, she's out for a good reason' I reminded myself. Yeah my beautiful Harley Davidson was going through a huge transformation, I wanted my second baby to look better than any other.

I saw Edward's expression at my comment and he had lust written all over his face, he stepped closer until he closed the distance between us completely. His hands where instantly around me and his lips a few inches from mine "Marry me!" he excalmed before brushing his lips first slowly against mine and then making the kiss deeper.

'Oh yeah!' I wanted to answer, but I couldn't pull myself away from him. He finally gave me some space as we both tried to catch our breath. When my breathing was finally steady I managed to answer him.

"It sound great, but I think a date would be ok for now" I smiled and he grabbed me in his arms again.

Before I knew, his lips where against mine again, but now they where a little rough. "Fine. For now" he said with his lips still pressed against mine.

From that instant, I just let myself go, this between us was a force bigger than I thought and it was far beyond my control.

I heard someone giggle, but ignored it "See.. I knew it" Alice said smugly, but neither of us paid any attention to her.


End file.
